Conventional sexual stimulation devices for women's internal and/or external use are typically two types: dildos and vibrators. Dildo-type devices generally provide stimulation based on the shape of the device. The development of the dildo-type devices has been primarily with respect to design aesthetics in the device's physical form, the ability to manually select multiple actuation patterns from a user-operated control panel located on the device, and the ability to manually remotely control actuation patterns over radio signals or over the Internet. Vibrator-type devices generally provide stimulation based on a combination of the shape of the device and the motions of actuators in the device. The development of the vibrator-type devices has been primarily with respect to the type of actuator used in the devices, including the use of linear induction motors or electroshock stimulation.
There are, however, several limitations related to the conventional stimulation devices. First, the conventional devices do not incorporate physiological measurement sensors, for example, heart rate and body temperature sensors, that measure physiological responses from the human body.
Second, the conventional devices do not autonomously adjust the behavior of the actuator based on physiological biofeedback data collected before, during, and/or after operation of the device.
Third, the conventional devices do not incorporate an autonomous learning functionality, in which the device adjusts its behavior based on biofeedback data collected over a period encompassing one or more uses.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide systems and methods for improving stimulation devices by providing adaptive biofeedback measurement and stimulation. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide methods and systems that overcome these and other deficiencies of the related art.